


Better Than Expected

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Runaway Hats [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Implied Hatsome - Freeform, M/M, Runaway AU, runaway hats, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott has arrived in the city, he wasn't expecting much of it, but what he got was better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a hostel I stayed in when I was on tour in Bristol. Runaway AU. There are so many more ideas I want to write with this AU, but atlas I actually have essays to write, so who knows when I'll make another.

As Trott took a step out of the train station he was met with a small spring breeze. He smiled as his hair flew into his eyes and rustled his jacket. He was free... Finally he was free from the life on the other side of that train track. He looked around at the people around him busily stomping to their destinations, to work, to school Trott didn't care because he was not them. The city already seemed better than expected.  
Taking a step from the door way Trott found himself tumbling to the floor with another body next to him. He hadn't quite caught sight of the person who had bumped into him apart from the fact that they had a hoodie and a skate board. The person groaned from next to him as Trott sat up slowly feeling the bruise that would be on his arm later that day.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry. You alright mate?" A deep voice asked from next to him. Trott looked to see a young man around his age kneeling next to him, his skate board tucked under his arm and looking at him with concerned eyes. His eyes were really pretty pale blue colour and there was a little shine to them. Trott nodded and accepted a hand up from the stranger.  
"Look I am so sorry, I was focused on my camera and wasn't looking where I was going. You sure you are okay, mate?" This guy actually reminded Trott of this dog he met on the other side of the track. The guy cocked his head with worry, it was pretty cute and damn was it almost puppy like.  
"Yeah mate," Trott smiled up at him still holding his hand. "If I'm honest I wasn't all there myself." The guy smiled at him and damn Trott thought he could have melted, that smile was so cute. Trott pulled his hand away from the guy, "is your camera okay?"  
The guy looked down at the little thing in his hand and turned it over once.  
"Yeah mate, it's a GoPro so it's pretty sturdy," he smiled and looked back at Trott. "I'm Ross by the way."  
"Trott," he answered seeing an amused look from Ross. "Surname," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Listen mate, can I at least buy you a drink at least?" Ross offered slightly with that sorry look returning to his face. Trott shook his head,  
"As much as I'd love to, I have to check in at my place," Trott smiled and shuffled the backpack on his back. Ross' eyes shone a bit,  
"On holiday?" Ross asked. Damn he certainly was as curious as a puppy.  
"Not exactly," Trott lied. It wasn't anything like a holiday, apart from it being a break from the other side of the the track. Trott dare not think of what lay beyond the trains and to everyone he would just refer to the tracks, it was stupid but it helped him keep stable about what he was doing.  
"I see. Well," Ross pulled a pen from his pocket and took Trott's hand. He blushed as the blue eyes stranger wrote some digits on his hand. Ross pulled away and smiled, "I'm in the city for a long time. If you ever need me just give me a call alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Trott smiled and waved as Ross pushed his skateboard in front of him before jumping and riding it away. Trott looked down at the number on his hand, when he got settled in he would have to write the number into his crappy pay-as-you-go phone. Trott looked up and blinked, he didn't actually know where he was going, maybe he should have asked Ross where to go.   
After bumbling around Trott found the way to the hostel thanks to the police officer.  
He smiled to the receptionist and gave his details in, the oldish man had a strange sense of humour that Trott actually liked and could get use to hearing. Just as they were finishing up out of one of the rooms came a tall auburn haired man who walked over to one of the vending machines and got a drink.  
"Yo Kermit," the receptionist called the man over. The man smiled a cheeky grin and walked over to them.  
"What's up Sips?" The guy asked, Trott was sure his name was not Kermit but it would be an interesting story to find out.  
"Can you show this guy to his room?" Sips asked indicating to the boy, "he's in yours and film boys room."  
"Sure thing," the guy turned and showed his hand. "Alright mate? Names Smith."  
"Trott," he answered and shook the taller guys hand.  
"Come on mate," he turned on his heal and used his pass to pop open the door and lead Trott into the building.  
The first room they entered was a giant kitchen area supplied with a large amount of cooking utensils and the smell of bacon wafting around. To the side of the kitchen area was about 6 or 7 tables surrounded by old wooden style chairs. Along the walls were a few red leather chairs with a couple of people on watching tv screens on the wall showing football. Trott smiled, the placed looked better than he had imagined. Smith lead him through one of the back corridors and past a couple of off corridors leading to toilets before leading him into a common room.   
The common room reminded him of some old pictures he had seen on student accommodation pages, only this one actually looked cool. There was some old black, white and grey graphite on the walls that created some cool pictures. Leaning against each one was a some way battered or torn black leather three person sofa. On the right side of the room was a long table with chairs around it, most likely used for work or something. Behind the table just under the windows was a large tack of shelves with old board games and books use for entertainment.  
At the far end of the room was a small corridor that Smith pulled him towards. He smiled and revealed his key card and he door clicked open. With a small push Smith lead him into a relatively large bed room. On the back and left wall were two single beds covered in very plain white sheets and on the right wall was a set of metal bunk beds. Under each bed was a couple of cages, which reminded Trott of a pet shop, so keeping belongings safe was not going to be a problem. In between the two beds was a small desk with a small metal chair, which looked very well used. Framing the bunk beds were two almost full length mirrors which were reflecting the windows light.  
"It's not much mate, but welcome to your home for however long you plan to stay here." Smith smiled and walked over to the bed along the back wall. He threw his bottle of pop on to the bed and then sat down on the edge. Trott began to take note of Smith's little area; resting against the end of the bed was an acoustic guitar, resting on top of a camping backpack which was over flowing with clothes. In the cages under the bed and locked away was an old laptop with headphones and a mouse.  
Looking at the other bed, Trott noticed that it was in a similar state. Under the bed was a laptop and a nice camera locked away from prying eyes. At the end of the bed was another camping backpack which had a few clothes slipping out of the top.  
"If I were you mate, I'd take the top bunk," Smith called from his bed. "Who knows who you'd have to be under otherwise."  
Trott chuckled a little from the sexual remark before agreeing and heading over to the top bunk and throwing his pack up on top. Shifting out of his jacket, Trott was happy to cool down, he had not expected the hostel to be so nice and was certainly surprised that there was heating. An old story he had heard from a class mate had filled Trott with dread at having to stay at one, but he was reconsidering that his snobbish class mate was just being a dick and evidently had just attempted to get attention. In some ways Trott found the place better than his university accommodation and by far was more open and friendly, even if he slightly had to forgo privacy.  
"How long you here for mate?" Smith asked as he pulled out his phone and began playing on it. Trott looked over at him and quirked his eyebrow, this guy was very curious about someone he had only said a couple of words to. Trott shrugged his shoulders before rummaging through his pack,  
"Only five days." Trott pulled out his laptop before climbing up the ladder and sitting at the top. "Don't worry I'll be out of your hair before long."   
Smith sat up straighter and looked directly at Trott, the smaller man attempted to ignore him as he booted up his MacBook to check his emails. He had only left home 6 hours ago so he wasn't expecting any frantic messages from his family, not that he was really expecting them anyway. Smith crossed his legs on the bed,  
"So what are you here for? Study trip or something?" Trott shook his head and connected to the wifi in the place. It was pretty simple and quick, much better than the stupid university wifi. Trott didn't really answer many of Smith's question, more for the fact that he was tired and wanted a bit of piece and quiet. Smith appeared to be a very social person, he even let slip a few things about himself, not much mainly about playing his guitar and love of music.  
"Come on mate," Smith stood up from his bed and walked over to the bunk, he leaned over the railings folding his arms to rest his chin on. "Just trying to get to know ya." Trott gave a silent sigh and looked up from his laptop, there had been no emails and no messages on social media; his family probably thinking he is safely tucked away in university. Trott gave a little smile and shut his laptop,  
"Sorry, it's been a long morning and I didn't sleep well."  
"Clearly," Smith replied with a smirk, "you look like you haven't slept well in months." Trott gave a chuckle,  
"Something like that." Smith smiled and leaned away from the bunk,  
"If you want, my mate," he indicated to the other occupied bed, "and myself are going out for pizza. Would you like to come with?" Trott thought about it for a moment, it would probably be nice and it would give him a chance to learn the city, even if he wasn't going to be staying long. But at the same time he was tired, maybe if Smith wasn't too loud he could get a nap in before hand and he would be okay. Trott blushed as his stomach grumbled at him, he hand't eaten anything since last night, Smith only laughed at him.  
"I take that as a yes?" Smith assumed, he span on his heel and returned to his bed and picked up his phone before heading for the door. "Get some rest mate," Smith smiled, "don't worry I'll wake you up if need be."

* * *

Trott didn't know what time it was when he gained consciousness once more, but he noticed that the room was a lot darker than when he had last seen it. It must have been sunset by now. Raising up from where he had curled up on his bed he noticed that he was alone in the room, there was no sign of Smith or the other guy. Trott looked at his laptop resting at the end of his bed and noticed it was dead, looks like he'd have to charge it. Trott would leave that till later, instead he carefully climbed down the ladder and rummaged through his bag. Quickly he placed his headphones and laptop into the cage under the bed and locked it. Trott noticed the number still on his hand from Ross earlier. He gave a little smile no picked up his crappy phone and typed in the number, maybe he should give him a text, Trott thought against that and put his phone back in his pocket. Raising to his feet he picked up his wallet and threw on his hoodie before leaving the room to have a wonder.  
The common room was a bit fuller now with most of the people on the large table playing card games together. Trott walked past them and into the kitchen where he saw a few people sitting under the tv. He noticed Smith sitting on one of the red sofa's and he waved him over. Smith was next to someone with black hair.  
"Yo Trott," Smith smiled and stood, "here is our twat of a room mate." Trott smiled as the teasing insult. Trott had to say he was surprised when he saw who it was on the sofa.  
"Hi Ross," Trott smiled as Ross stood up. He gave a smile,  
"So this is where you were going. If I had known I would have walked you here." Ross gave a little laugh.  
"You two know each other?" Smith asked with an almost sad under tone to his voice.  
"Not exactly," Trott said as he folded his arm.  
"Knocked him off his feet outside the train station earlier," Ross explained looking over at Smith with a sheepish look. Smith laughed and patted Ross' shoulder.  
"Were you head over heals for him?" Smith gave a wink only in Ross shoving him back onto the sofa. Trott chuckled as he watched the little scuffle by the two taller men.  
"Come on mate, I'm starving. Let's get food," Ross laughed as he pulled away from Smith.  
"Yeah, still coming Trotty?" Smith asked, Trott's brow rose at the new nickname, he couldn't say it was the best but it was better than some of his old ones.  
"Sure," Trott replied and followed them out the door.


End file.
